This invention is directed to a snare strainer having many of its moving and guiding components formed, dimensioned and arranged to eliminate the undesirable features of conventional snare strainer mechanisms such as internal rattling, noise during release of tensioning or "throw-off" of the snares, incompatibility with drums of varying sizes and high cost of production.
An object of this invention is a snare strainer whose design and not necessarily the material of its construction provides the required structural and mechanical integrity.
Another object of this invention is a snare strainer which firmly guides the snares during both the application and release of tension on the snares.
Still another object of this invention is a snare strainer having operating component parts formed with large bearing surfaces to accurately guide the strainer during actuation.
An additional object of this invention is a snare strainer having a self-locking, fine tuning mechanism for tensioning the snares.
Yet another object of this invention is a snare strainer which is noiseless during both the application and the release of tension on the snares.
A further object of this invention is a snare strainer which is guided during the application of tension to and release of tension on the snares by movement of a relatively large diameter piston in a relatively thick walled tube.
Yet still another object of this invention is a snare strainer which is operated by a link in an over center lever mechanism to lock the strainer in its snare tensioning position.
A still further object of this invention is a snare strainer some of whose component parts are constructed of glass reinforced polycarbonate and others of nylon.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.